The prior art describes a variety of boat lift devices. A typical boat lift device may be fabricated from an aluminum alloy to guard against premature corrosion while being situated in shallow water near the shore of a body of water such as a lake. The boat lift's entire structure generally rests on the floor of the lake and is made accessible by a floating or anchored dock extending from the shoreline to the boat lift. Boats are driven onto a boat lift in a similar manner a car is driven into a garage stall, with exception that a boat lift comprises structural means for guiding the boat during the events of loading and unloading; the typical boat lift may comprise a hull support platform having a v-shaped configuration to adequately support and laterally stabilize the boat while being stationed on the boat lift.
Recreational boat lifts have two primary positions: up or down. In the down position, the hull support platform is submerged below the surface of the water as well as a portion of its supporting structure. To reach the up position to the extent of lifting and supporting the boat from and above the water's surface, the hull support platform must travel angularly forward until it is in alignment with and positioned perpendicular to a plurality of main vertical supports or until each of the hull support rails exist above the water's surface. Boat lifts typically known in the art can lift and support a recreational boat weighing as much as 8,000 pounds. To accomplish the task of raising and lowering a boat at any given weight limit without undue effort, the art offers mechanical means comprising a cranking wheel of modest diameter located alongside the boat lift generally in vicinity of the dock. In most instances of its use, the cranking wheel is connected to a train of gears selectively arranged to achieve a desirable gear ratio that would allow an individual to lift a moderately weighted boat by applying a small amount of force, but necessitating rotational movement of the cranking wheel over an extended circumferential distance. In this regard, the lifting of the boat may take upwards to 7 to 10 minutes, generally requiring an individual to turn the large cranking wheel approximately 150 revolutions.
In addition to the means available to lift and lower a boat from and to the water's surface, as discussed herein, the boat lift as well as the dock may comprise a structure designed to protect and cover a boat. Sun fading, bird droppings and rain can all damage or make the interior of the boat uncomfortable for use. Like the protective structure, the boat lift provides added means for protecting the boat during episodes of high winds or unfavorable climatic conditions. Lifting a boat out of the water through effective means mitigates any occurrence of overturning and sinking of the boat or repetitive crashing of the boat into the floating or anchored dock connected to the shoreline. Since storms can and do approach suddenly, the manual process of lifting a boat can be slow and even dangerous in the face of a fast approaching storm.
Accordingly, there remains a need for device which allows a single boat operator to effectively lift and lower the boat without undue hardship and within tolerable time limits, particularly in the event of a sudden weather change which may be occasionally encountered during a boat outing.